


The Right Time

by raefill



Series: Lev [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Past Prostitution, healing all wounds from its prequel, lev works at a beauty salon now, literally fluffy as fuck, much less angst, much more fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/pseuds/raefill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years after Parting Ways, Levi and Eren meet by chance in the lobby of a legal firm. Undoubtedly the attraction hasn't faded but with Levi's career change they have the chance for more. However with Levi's delicate emotional state and Eren's demanding job, is it the right time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Time

Levi was just about ready to pinch this horse face to wake him the fuck up. He obviously didn’t want to be here but Levi had similar inclinations towards being in a solicitor's office. He had to wonder exactly how much cash his great aunt possessed to have a company as pretentious as this handle her will, which had defaulted to Levi as the only surviving relative. He hadn’t even known he had an aunt.

“Anyway here are the keys.” Kirstein said, shoving them towards Levi across the desk. “The address is on these forms. These are the bank details, feel free to transfer the money whenever suits you. Just take ID and these papers to the local branch. And here it says the total balance for her accounts.” He said boredly. Levi took the small stack of paper and scanned it. When found the number Kirstein had so casually pointed out he almost choked. Her total balance across multiple accounts was... incomprehensible. He’d never even dreamt of that sort of money. Instead of dwelling on his unfortunate past he folded up the paper with confidence his life wouldn’t be such a chore any longer. A few minutes later he happily let Kirstein escort him from the office.

“Lev?” Came a vaguely familiar voice. He only took note of it because horse face stopped walking with a loud sigh and an irritated whisper of ‘ _Jaeger_ ’. So when Levi spun on his slightly battered, secondhand, Louboutin Pigalles he wasn’t expecting his heart to clench or his throat to tighten or his mouth to dry out.

“E-eren?” And there he was, wearing a designer suit looking mouthwateringly gorgeous. Levi had started accusing himself of being a liar but Eren’s heterochromia was just as dazzling in real life as in his memory. It hadn’t been a dream. Eren held his gaze while Levi gaped awkwardly and suddenly Eren was blinding him with his smile.

“Lev it’s so good to see you again!” He spoke while crossing the few paces that separated them to stand tall before him. Even in his heels Levi was shorter than this kid. He stopped himself from twiddling with the strands of hair that touched his collarbones, a nervous habit he was determined to kick, before pulling himself together a little.

“It’s been a long time” he murmured neutrally while cocking his hip slightly before glancing away to his nails, pulling Eren’s attention to where his slender fingers fluttered near his skirts. He met Eren’s eyes again with one of his most subtle but effective ‘come hither’ stares. Old habits die hard. He was still a hooker at heart.

But to his surprise Eren latched on with an interested smirk and those mismatched eyes intensified in a way that was almost familiar; just how a repetition of an old memory should feel.

“Eren we have to get going.” A small blonde boy urged from Eren’s shoulder.

“One second Armin.” Eren made a shooing gesture before digging in his pocket and producing a business card. “Here, I have to get to court but I’d love to catch up sometime.” Levi took the card without a second of hesitation. He was an idiot. He had fallen for this kid, a client! A fucking client! He knew he should never seeing him again but- Levi’s heart leapt at the next brilliant smile Eren offered with a wave. Maybe this time, after Levi’s career change. Maybe this time he could keep those stunning eyes on him without feeling self conscious of his overused body. Maybe this time Eren would be able to build feelings for Levi too.

“How do you know Jaeger?” Horse face asked from behind him. Levi schooled his features to a look of boredom before turning back towards his great aunt’s lawyer.

“An acquaintance from Shiganshina.” Levi muttered before striding over towards the door. He hadn’t even know his last name was Jaeger and for some reason that twisted his guts into an uncomfortable knot.

“Jaeger is from Shiganshina?” Kirstein was trotting to keep up with him, which was endlessly amusing. Levi had a feeling he wasn’t going to be able to escape without answering this shithead’s questions though.

“I don’t know.” Levi said curtly, hoping to halt the rest of the questions.

“But you knew each other!” Kirstein exclaimed from his shoulder. “Surely you would’ve asked.” Levi stopped and swivelled to level him with one of his best withering glares.

“Look, Horse face. I knew him for 4 months and we didn’t exactly spend time chatting about our birthplaces. It’s likely I know less about him than you do. Now piss off so I can hail a cab in peace.” Levi flicked his hair a little and started to turn but was halted by a hand on his shoulder. He felt his muscles coil to bash pony boy’s nose into his skull.

“I-I’m sorry, okay?” Kirstein said quietly, dropping the hand from Levi’s shoulder. “It’s just he arrived at this company out of nowhere and took the place by storm. Now he’s stepping all over my toes, rivalling me for a nomination for partner and he’s only been here for two years.”

“Well I didn’t even know he was a lawyer so you’ve got me beat.” Levi spoke distractedly, focusing his attention on hailing the passing cab. Luckily it stopped for him and he ducked in, closing the door on Kirstein as quickly as he could. Once they were pulling away Levi could finally let himself relax. Eren calling his name echoed in his ears and he swallowed heavily. He choked out the address of his apartment but pushed Eren out of his mind and decided to focus on himself and this fresh start. He couldn't call. Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have the time!
> 
> Rae <3


End file.
